Various applications provide information about temporally dependent events such as calendaring applications and to-do-list applications. Such applications provide reminders for scheduled events or tasks, even when they become overdue. However these applications do not furnish information about various events based on a current context. Some existing systems enable setting up some view dates or a period for which a user wants the events to be displayed. However, often a user may need to know a past, current or future event or task based on their current context, and the relevant events or tasks may be different based on different current contexts of the user. In at least these ways, the existing systems fail to provide context-based retrieval of events and tasks and enabling action on them in a natural way.